Sons of Ra
by Wolfman121
Summary: First story! What if Ra had two sons before he went crazy and what if they were also part Roman?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story hope you like it :D! **

**R**

**A **

I looked at my two sons. I knew that the other Egyptians would destroy me as well as the Romans. I am the ruler of the Egyptian gods, Ra. I am the god of the sun. I have mated with my cultures mortal enemy: Romans. Lupa the Roman goddess of the moon and wolves gave birth to two sons. My brother and sister have come to bless my child.

"I, Gaia, titan of the earth bless Lozo with the power over wind and water and I also bless Void with the power over fire and earth." Said my sister the Greek titan goddess of the earth. "I, Odin, the all-father bless Lozo with creation and Void with hunting." Said my brother the Nordic god.

"Thank you, both of you." I said. They smiled at me, then a vortex opened up and I saw my father the creator of the universe, Chaos, his new starry midnight blue robes waved around him and his pale skin had oddly more wrinkles and his blue eyes looked worried.

Just then Lupa walked in with her silver hair waving her yellow eyes joyful and her tan skin glowing.

"So this is Lupa?" My father asked.

"Yes, father." I said

"She will make a great mother my son."

"I know she will. By the way why are u here?"

"Because I am here to bless my grand children. I, Chaos, creator of the universe bless Lozo with the power of light and Void with the power of darkness."

"Thank you father…"

"Your welcome my son."

Lupa and I then blessed Lozo and Void with our powers Lozo's skin became silver his hair also his eyes silver blue. Void's skin, eyes, and hair became golden.

"Father please take my children they'll be hunted by Apophis." I said

"Fine…I will." My father said.

"SPACE! DARK! JUSTIN!" I called the guards.

They came running in Space had purple eyes, blonde hair, and tan skin. He's the spirit wolf of space. Dark, similar, like his brother had darker skin darker hair and black eyes. For he is the spirit wolf of darkness. Justin had pale skin and red eyes and black hair. Like almost all vampires. They all wore golden armor with golden spears and shields.

"Go with them." I told them.

"Yes, sir!" They said. Chaos disappeared with my sons and the three guards.

**Hope you liked it don't forget to tell people about it also...hmmmmm what was it...oh yeah revirew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like the second chapter!**

**3,000 Years Later**

**L**

**O **

**Z **

**O**

I looked down at Brooklyn on my griffin. I was hoping my creatures the shadows wouldn't find me. I made many creatures but when Void became evil he took over some like my shadows. I saw them riding black dragons and saw their white eyes. _Shit!_ I thought. Those are the most powerful type of shadows. I made Lax go faster.

But they were too fast. The dragons breathed dangerous black fire. I couldn't reach my staff. "SURRENDER!" I heard one of the shadows say. "Lax, girl, dive now!" I said. Lax did a steep dive. We landed on the ground. I got my silver staff out with the symbol of light in a crystal ball with silver vines around it. My staff glowed and I had silver armor, a shield, and a wolf helmet.

"Come and get me!" I yelled as they landed.

"Ok, Creator." They all said at once. My staff turned into a silver khopesh. I stabbed three of them and they became darkness there was seven left. They merged with their dragons the shadows grew wigs scales and tails. "Oh for the love of Ra!" I yelled.

They all hit me with a blast of fire. I fell back and used the last of my strength to kill the rest of them. Lax became an amulet again. I was in front of the Brooklyn House. I passed out right when someone opened the door.

*Next Morning*

I woke up with my chest, arms, and legs wrapped. I was in a large room. The Brooklyn House….I sensed it. I got up and tried to walk but pain shot through me. I fell back onto the bed. "Gods damnit." I cursed. I heard someone came in and I pretended to be asleep. "I saw you get up." Said a girl. "Fine I'm up. By the way who are you?"

"Sadie Kane." She said. I opened my eyes and saw she had red streaks in her hair also tanned skin.

**So Lozo's now in the Brooklyn House. Cliff hanger!**

**What will happen now?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok now will Lozo get in more trouble or will he get a lucky break. Hmmmm…I going with first one. Poor guy would hate to be him. :****D****!**

**L**

**O**

**Z**

**O**

"Though so." I said.

"Now who are you?" She asked.

"Lozo and that's all I'm saying."

"I might have to hurt you if you don't tell me."

"You can't hurt me I'm a god…." I realized too late I let it slip.

"God of what?"

"Egyptian and Roman god of wolves, symbols, and light I share balance with my brother."

"Sadie, come on Walt, Amos, and Carter are waiting." I heard a voice I knew. Just then Anubis walked in and dropped all the scrolls he was carrying. "Lozo? What are YOU doing here? We haven't heard from you in months." He said.

"You two know each other?" Sadie asked.

"Yup." We both said at once.

"So Anubis this must be the Sadie you ALWAYS talked about. Am I right?" I questioned. I knew it would annoy him. It's fun to. I saw them both blush.

"I hate you, Lozo." Anubis said then walked out of the room.

"Anubis, wait up!" Sadie ran after him.

I laid in the bed for awhile. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

V

O

I

D

I looked at my orb. My once golden hair, eyes, and skin were now black. I looked at my orb. My brother was the same as he was 3,000 years ago. Our father was gone. Our mother never talking to me anymore. My staff was like my brothers but black and had the symbol of darkness. "You will die, brother!" I crushed the orb.

**Well Void is pissed at Lozo right now. What will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well back to Lozo, maybe something will happen. *wink* *wink***

**L**

**O**

**Z**

**O**

It's been four days at the Brooklyn House I haven't told anyone about who I am except I had to explain to everyone bout my mom. Anubis knows everything but I made him swear not to tell or I'll get his black mail folder. I black mail everyone. Hehehe. I know god of light having a black mail folder is bad. But it's ALLOT of fun. I looked at the picture in my amulet it was an old picture of Justin, Space, Dark, and I. We haven't seen each other in years. I missed them.

"Lozo, I know Anubis knows everything bout you now tell me more." Carter said.

"Um let me think. No." I replied.

"I'll get Horus."

I gulped. "Damnit, Anubis told you didn't he?" I saw Carter smirk. "Fine I'll talk." I told him my whole story.

"Wow. So you're a hybrid?" Carter said.

"Yup allot of the other gods hate me."

"Damn….must be hard."

"Sometimes." Just then the electricity went out and I saw lightning.

"Oh shit!" I said.

"What?" Carter asked. We then heard a scream. A lightning bolt came into my room. It was an Electro they are made of lightning. They look like stick figures made of lightning with a lightning bolt in its face.

"An Electro….." I said.

"A creature you made?" Carter asked.

"Yes." I summoned my armor, shield and staff. Carter summoned his sword.

"Their mine." I said as the nine Electro approached.

"I'm helping."

"Fine"

I used some of the water magic I was blessed with. They shocked the creature I shaped out of water but the shocks just made it stronger. Carter took out a couple while I got the rest. They became darkness as well. Then all the darkness formed a giant Electro with five wings a tail and four arms. _WE ARE DEAD! _I thought.

**Uh-oh what will happen now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok the chapters are now going to be longer. I need some ideas. I'm getting BAD writers block.**

**L**

**O**

**Z**

**O**

"I thought I banished those." I said surprised. I banned tons of my creatures. I know it sounds cruel but they were too dangerous. This was one of them, it was Electrax. He's the forbidden creature of Electro. He almost killed all my creatures and my brother's. I had to keep them away with my Aunty Gaia.

"Apparently not." Carter stated.

"Get Walt!" I yelled.

"I'm not leavening you."

"I'm immortal, don't worry." After I said that he ran off. I used my power of wind to fly up and look Elctrax in the face. It's been three-thousand nine-hundred and ninety years since I've seen him. In the lightning bolt across his face I saw all the rage and hate when he saw me. He used to have six wings but to tame him I had to cut one off.

"YOU!" It bellowed.

"Yes me." I replied.

"You disgraced me and destroyed my pride, Creator. I'm not like the shadows, hamnos, and electros. I went with Void of my own free-will. He released and gave me back my honor. I'll fully be back soon, Creator." It said, laughing at the final sentence.

"I'll put you back to where u belong!" It just laughed again.

"Your weak right now you used too much power already." It was right I have used too much power and I was getting very weak. It punched the ground, luckily I rolled away in time. This time it used all its arms and punched me through my room I landed in Sadie's room. I saw Anubis and Sadie making out. Note to self: add that to black mail folder.

They both screamed. "LOZO! WHAT IN DUAT IS THAT THING!" Anubis yelled.

"Well…..you should remember." I said right before it punched me in the face. I blacked out after I saw Walt walk in.

**Two Days Later**

I woke up with my head wrapped in bandages. I jumped when I saw a mini Electrax figure but with hieroglyphs all over it. I remember what these were they imprisoned some strong creatures. I had TONS of them at my house in Duat. I summoned a my closet and put the figure back and sent the closest back to my house. I was bored so I decided to go have some fun with two love birds.

"Anubis! Sadie!" I yelled.

"What?" They answered when they came in my room.

"I got something hehehehe." I held up the picture of them making out. I used some creation to make the picture out of my memory. I saw them both blush like crazy and step away from each other.

"Lozo, give it." Sadie said.

"Um….let me think…NO!" I replied.

"Give it to her please man!" Anubis pleaded.

"Um no again u embarrass me in front of Mia I do to you in front of ALL the gods and trainees." I replied. They both became pale as a ghost. This is going to be fun. I snapped my fingers and all the walls in the house were covered with the pictures.

**In Duat**

**N **

**A **

**R**

**R**

**A**

**T**

**O**

**R**

All the gods were laughing when they saw the throne room covered with the pictures. They were laughing so hard their ribs cracked. They knew that Lozo FINALLY got his revenge after what Anubis did. And it was PERFECT!

**Back at Brooklyn House**

**L**

**O**

**Z**

**O**

Everyone was laughing hard while Sadie was trying to kill me so I was hiding. So was Anubis…..Carter is going to kill him. This day just got good!

**Uh oh Lozo is dead so…..yeah and who is this Mia girl? **

**I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!**


End file.
